Rejection
by BlackFingerlessGloves
Summary: She sighs, collecting the last of her books, "when are you just going to realise that I'm not interested?" she asks guiltily. Cody chuckles.  "When you mean it." He says quietly.


**Here's a little random snippet of writing that I just wrote out of utter boredom.**

**Read, Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Rejection; the very word sounds harsh already. But no, that's not what he experiences. Rejection is supposed to hurt. He doesn't feel anything of the sort. Many theories had gone through his head. Perhaps he had gone through it so many times that the pain seemed to have numbed itself like an anaesthetic, or maybe it has simply lodged itself into a small irretrievable chasm of his body so it will stay there forever. He has tried to convince himself that is isn't the latter.<p>

Every day he sees her, and every day she doesn't take a second glance at him. But still, every day he sits there, two desks behind, one desk to the right. It has thirteen pieces of gum stuck to the bottom, and in the corner is a rather vulgar sketch of the male reproductive organ. But he sits there, drowning himself in possibilities of what could be if only she uttered one single syllable, and the feeling will finally withdraw itself from his body.

He watches her teal streaked head shake at the stimulating conversation she has with her peers. He gazes dreamily as her hand jerks up into the air, begging for acknowledgement. He listens to her answer, the passion in her voice more beautiful than any physical feature he could lay eyes on. All the while, his head rests in his palm, the crick in his wrist feeling worlds away.

But no, he doesn't get his hopes up. Every day it's the same dismal routine. Persistence refuses to leave him, and is one of the only things that get him out of bed in the morning. "_Maybe today will be the day,"_ his subconscious encourages as the alarm jerks him out of peaceful slumber, _"maybe today… she'll say yes." _Fed by this pathetic hope, he faces yet another day of rejection… no, not that word.

The bell reverberates off the classroom walls, and dreary students file out of the door, each one of them trudging to their lockers to prepare for third period. It was at this time, every day that he'd try to rid his body of the lingering feeling. This was it. Just like every other day, he walks over to her.

She's standing so elegantly against the metal doors, her locker strewn with darkening shades of crimson, black and midnight blue fabric. He saunters up to her, the same cheesy smile curling the corners of his mouth.

"Gwen, hey." He says casually. She turns around, ready to deliver the final blow, again.

"Look, Cody. I know what you're going to say. And once again, I'm saying no." over time, her rejections have evolved from hate filled yelps, into ones that are softer, more sincere, even sorry… but he can see something in her eyes. Her deep onyx eyes, endless pools that Cody would give anything to get lost in. Though, her rejection does not shine in them. He can tell.

She sighs, collecting the last of her books, "when are you just going to realise that I'm not interested?" she asks guiltily. Cody chuckles.

"When you mean it." He says quietly. He has spent too long staring at her to know that there was always something missing whenever she would shoot him down. Determination running through him, Cody vowed that he would be there for the day that she would realise that too.

Gwen shakes her head. Closing her locker she slides Cody one last smile before adding, "I'll see you around." She then disappears within the crowded corridor, and Cody is left alone.

"Yes you will…" he mutters to himself.

Some would perceive Cody's behaviour as obsessive, or desperate. He sees the people near Gwen's locker groaning every time he approaches her every day. He can hear the hushed whispers circulating around him, he knows full well of the reputation he has built for himself. But still he'll be back tomorrow, straight after second period, ready to see if she had found the missing piece of her rejection.

* * *

><p><strong>How'd you like it?<strong>

**I actually find Cody very interesting as a character. I love writing for him, cause his story's just so... sad, sort of. I mean, come on his parents forget his birthday, then he gets shot down by Gwen, then he gets stalked for a whole season. He's very intriging. **

**Anyway enough about Cody (no matter how awesome he is). Be sure to leave a review, and also check out my massive story Check Out. It's like three times bigger than my average stories, with three times the drama!**

**Peace, Love and Twisted Plots,  
>BFG<strong>


End file.
